The present invention relates to writing instruments and, more particularly, to pens which function best when the writing point is maintained in a predetermined orientation with respect to a writing surface.
Most conventional pens intended for free-hand writing will tolerate a relatively wide range of angular positions with respect to a writing surface without varying their performance to an extent that is objectionable to the average user. For more precise and demanding work or more particular users, however, the orientation of the point with respect to the writing surface can take on considerable importance.
One type of pen that has superior performance characteristics is the so-called "technical" fountain pen which is characterized by a passage through which ink is delivered to the point and by a weighted wire that reciprocates within the passage. The motion of the wire within the pen keeps the ink flowing smoothly. The point of this type of pen terminates in a hollow tubular member, sometimes referred to as a writing tip, but is, nevertheless, considered a point as that term is used herein. An exemplary technical pen is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,058 issued to E. H. Gossel on Dec. 24, 1968.
Technical pens are frequently used for non-free hand writing, as in plotting machines and mechanical lettering devices, in which the point is held perpendicular to the writing surface at all times. It has been found that the performance of these pens is noticeably affected in a disadvantageous manner when they are used for free-hand writing and the angle the point makes with a horizontal writing surface varies.
Arrangements have been proposed or manufactured to deal with the problem of point angle, but none has been entirely satisfactory. Some pens attach the point at an acute angle to the pen handle with the intention of allowing the point to remain perpendicular to the writing surface. A somewhat better solution has been to provide for adjustment of the angle between the point and the handle, employing a pivot joint. In either case, however, the vertical point and the collar or structure by which the point is attached can apply a torque to the handle, causing the entire pen to have a tendency to turn in the hand of the writer. If the pen is allowed to turn, it results in the creation of an angle between the point and the writing surface in another plane and to that extent does not accomplish its purpose. To hold the pen tightly enough to prevent it from turning is often awkward and difficult.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a pen or other writing instrument for free-hand writing which overcomes the above deficiencies of previously known pens, allowing adjustment of the handle to a position most comfortable for an individual user and preventing the pen from turning in the hand.